Guilherme Godoy, M.D. is a Urologic Oncology fellow in the Scott Department of Urology at Baylor College of Medicine (BCM). His career has been research-oriented and his goal is to become an expert and independent investigator in the field of urological cancers, with specific focus in bladder cancer. The proposed research study includes the development of a new strategy for prevention and management of non-invasive bladder cancer using oral tamoxifen. This strategy has the potential for reduction in the cost and invasiveness of management and surveillance protocols. Dr. Godoy is enrolled in the Clinical Scientist Training Program at BCM, pursuing his Ph.D. degree in Clinical Investigation. He will receive extensive training in grant writing, research presentation, clinical trial design and management, biostatistics, and ethics in the conduct of research. BCM, as an integral part of the world-renowned Texas Medical Center, provides the ideal environment to support his training and research needs. Dr. Godoy is mentored by Seth P. Lerner, MD, FACS, Professor of Urology and Beth and Dave Swalm Chair in Urologic Oncology at the Scott Department of Urology, BCM. Dr. Lerner is a recognized leader in the field of bladder cancer, with a successful mentoring record and a solid experience in clinical trial leadership. Dr. Godoy is further supported by an advisory committee, comprising expert leaders in all areas of research related to his current project, ensuring excellence of his work. Dr. Godoy's research project is focused on investigating the role of tamoxifen in the chemoprevention of non- invasive bladder cancer recurrence. The hypotheses are that oral Tamoxifen treatment (1) is able to reduce the size or eliminate low/intermediate-risk non-muscle invasive bladder cancer tumors, and (2) show a positive correlation between the magnitude of the clinical response to the therapy with pretreatment expression levels of estrogen receptor (especially estrogen receptor and its splice variants) in the tumor and normal tissues. It is expected that (3) therapy will be well tolerated and also hypothesized that (4) response to treatment will be associated with changes in a previously identified bladder cancer metabolomic signature. The study of an oral drug in the treatment of non-invasive bladder cancer has the potential not only to improve oncological outcomes, but also to introduce a new paradigm in the management of bladder cancer.